The Sakura Bunny Show
by sakura bunny
Summary: My SHOW! yay! can you belive it! I can't! My own show!
1. 1 Episode!

The Sakura Bunny Show  
  
Announcer Guy: Welcome to the Sakura Bunny! Now here's your host Sakur-  
  
Tomoyo: Hostess!*throws a tomato at the announcer guy*  
  
Announcer Guy: (()) fine! Here's your Hostess Sakura Bunny! *cough* and don't forget Kawaii and Dark Sakura bunny.  
  
SB:* opens a frilly pink door and walks onto the stage* Hello Everybody! Welcome to the Sakura bunny Show!*sits down on the chair*  
  
KSB:*pulls Dark by the shirt out onto the stage* Hi!  
  
DSB: *mutters something about Kawaii being a ditz*  
  
SB: Today we have Very very special Guests!!! The first guest is Yamato!  
  
Yamato:*walks out onto the stage and sits down on a chair by SB* Hi Sakura bunny!  
  
SB: *hearts in eyes**Speaks dreamily* hi Yama-Kun.  
  
Yamato:*sweat drop* nice to see you again too.  
  
SB: *snaps out of a trance* oh!*blush* so Please tell me.How do you feel about Mimi?  
  
Yamato: Well at First I thought she was a snob cheerleader who was afraid of a grass stain on her dress. That was before the digital world.Then I got to know her a bit she wasn't at all what I expected! She nice, caring, can be funny sometimes, and she has a heart of gold!  
  
SB: Ok lots of people think you and Mimi would be the best couple.Even I do! Do you feel that you two would make a prefect couple?  
  
Yamato: well.we do like music, and we enjoy fashion I suppose, I don't really know, just because we like the same things doesn't mean that we are meant for each other!  
  
(OUCH!!!! Sorry mimato fans.dang I went against my own religion. -_-')  
  
*A bunch of Mimato fans start chanting Mimato*  
  
DSB: Ok, that was a very.weird answer.  
  
KSB: I WANT TO ASK YAMA A QUESTION!!!  
  
SB: *frustrated sigh* fine!  
  
KSB: What Digi-girl do you like the best?  
  
Yamato: That is really stupid.I love- I love.no one? Except my little bro. T.K!  
  
DSB: so you're gay?  
  
SB: *throws a rock at Dark's head* SHUT UP!!!! If you had a little brother you'd love him too!!!!  
  
DSB: *rubs head* I don't think so.  
  
SB: Don't go anywhere because we'll be back after this commercial break!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Commercial 1  
  
Yamato: Try my new Yama pops!*holds up a Sucker that looks like Yamato*  
  
KSB: *eats one* mmmm..Yama pops are the best! I'll take 50!!!  
  
SB: I'LL TAKE 100!  
  
DSB: I'LL TAKE 2,000!!!!!!  
  
*Music comes on*  
  
SB, KSB, &DSB: *singing* Yama pops oh Yama pops they make you taste buds go 'wow'! Yama pops Yama pops They come in pink, green, red, orange, and Blue!  
  
Commercial 2  
  
People: What would you do ooo ooo for a Kenshin Bar?  
  
Person: Sakura bunny would you run out into the street saying 'I love Syaoran'?  
  
SB: NO WAY!!! I LOVE YAMATO!!!  
  
Person: I have a Kenshin bar delicious ice cream dipped in rich chocolate.  
  
SB: Well..Syaoran is pretty cute.  
  
People: What would you do ooo ooo for a Kenshin bar?  
  
*SB's runs out in the street shouting 'I love Syaoran'*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KSB: *picks nose*  
  
SB: Kawaii were back on the air. -_-'  
  
KSB: AH!!!*falls off the stage into the arms of Vash*  
  
Vash:..  
  
KSB: VASHIE WASHIE!!!!!!!  
  
Vash:...-_-'''  
  
SB: anyways!  
  
DSB: now there's a man I can relate to!*looks at Knives*  
  
Knives:.....sorry I'm gay.  
  
(SORRY KNIVES FANS!!!!! I'm a knives fan too!)  
  
SB: OUR NEXT GUEST!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa:*walks out onto the stage* uh..hi*sits down on a chair*  
  
SB: WHY TSUKASA!!!! WHY!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: What?  
  
SB: WHY IN 'THE WORLD' YOU'RE A BOY AND IN THE REAL WORLD YOU'RE A.A.GIRL!!!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: dunno. The producers said it would be more interesting if all the girls crush in this anime would turn out to be a girl.*sigh*  
  
DSB:..his hair is white..  
  
KSB: Silver!  
  
DSB: WHITE!!!  
  
KSB: SILVER!!!!!  
  
DSB: SHUT THE H@#! UP!!!!  
  
KSB:.....SAKURA BUNNY!!! DARK SAID H@#! AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: my hair color is silite!  
  
SB: o.o what is that color?  
  
Tsukasa: it's silver AND white! *laughs hysterically*  
  
DSB & SB: *rolls eyes* rrriiiiigggghhhhttttt  
  
KSB:.. Anyone want a Yama pop?  
  
SB: ME!!!!  
  
DSB: not me..  
  
Tsukasa: OH ME!!!!! ME ME ME!!!!!  
  
KSB:..uh here ya guys go!*gives them all Yama pops*  
  
SB: now.*lick* to the.mmmmmm...*lick* commercials.. Yama pops!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Commercial 3  
  
Kagome: InuYasha I'll race you home!  
  
InuYasha: bark!  
  
Kagome: GO!!!  
  
*InuYasha runs really really fast*  
  
Kagome: 0.0..*cough* it got to be the dog chow.  
  
Announcer guy: Dog chow makes dogs grow healthy and very cute! New flavor: Inu beef!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knives:*sits down in a chair looking at the menu*  
  
SB: *dressed up in pink waitress outfit* May I take your order n.n  
  
Knives: Trigun puffs  
  
SB: Trigun puffs what are troughs?*scratches head*  
  
Knives: I WANT TRIGUN PUFFS!!!!!!!!!!*points gun at Sakura Bunny*  
  
SB: *nervous smile* here..heh.*holds out a bowl of blue puff cereal*  
  
Knives: Finally Wrench!*starts to eat*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SB: Welcome back to The Sakura Bunny Show!  
  
DSB:.I hate you  
  
KSB: n.n Our next guest is.uh.*looks At Sakura bunny*  
  
SB:..SALOR MOON!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Moon:*walks out on the stage and sits down*  
  
KSB: SAILOR MOON!!!! WOW!!! I LOVE YOUR HAIR!!! AND YOU EYES!!!! AND YOUR..*looks at Sailor Moon* OUTFIT!!!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: heh.^^' thanks for the complements!  
  
SB: We are so happy you could make it!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: I'm glad I could come..now where is the pocky you promised me?  
  
SB: we'll get to that later.hehe!  
  
DSB: Sailor Moon how could your 'people' live on the moon?  
  
Sailor Moon: dunno. The producers are really spacey.-_-;  
  
SB: Why are you paried up with Tuxeto mask?  
  
Sailor Moon: dunno.  
  
KSB: Can I have your autograph?  
  
Sailor Moon: Sure!*sings a piece of paper*  
  
KSB: *squeals*  
  
SB: OH MY!!! LOOK AT THE TIME!!!! Time to go! See ya Anime fans later! Chow!  
  
DSB:.bye  
  
KSB: BYE BYE!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
continue? Delete?  
  
Oh.and next episode our guests are going to be:  
  
Sakura(from Card Captor Sakura)  
  
Misty  
  
Kenshin  
  
And also, next episode I'm going to let you be in the crowd and you get to answer questions.but you have to e-mail me at belldandyandskuld@msn.com please include:  
  
Fan Fiction pen pal name:  
  
Who the question is for:  
  
Question:  
  
That's all! Bye!!!! 


	2. 2nd Episide!

The Sakura Bunny Show  
  
Announcer Guy: Welcome to the Sakura Bunny! Now here's your host Sakur-  
  
Tomoyo: Hostess!*throws a tomato at the announcer guy*  
  
Announcer Guy: (()) fine! Here's your Hostess Sakura Bunny! *cough* and Kawaii and Dark Sakura bunny.  
  
SB:* opens a frilly pink door and walks onto the stage* Hello Everybody! Welcome to the Sakura bunny Show!*sits down on the chair*  
  
KSB:*pulls Dark by the hair out onto the stage*  
  
DSB: *says bad words in Japanese*  
  
SB: Today we have three new special guests first one is Misty!!!!!  
  
Misty: *Walks out onto the stage*hi Sakura Bunny. and you two.*sits on chair by Sakura bunny*  
  
SB: SO misty about your relationship with Ash.  
  
Misty: *blushes*WE DIDN'T SHARE A ROOM IN A HOTEL LAST WEEK AND HE DIFENTLY DIDN'T CALL ME BEAUTIFUL EATHIER!!!  
  
SB: o.o so I can see you two are in love  
  
Misty:*Blushes* well..*fiddles with fingers* is that ok?  
  
KSB: sure! Ash is HOT!!!!  
  
Misty: LAY OFF MY MAN!!!!  
  
KSB: I was...just kidding  
  
Misty: oh...kay!  
  
DSB: How come your clothes are lame?  
  
Misty: because my sisters never bought me good clothes...*tears well up in eyes* *sniff*  
  
SB: That wasn't very nice Dark!!!!  
  
DSB: I know! That's why I asked her!  
  
KSB: don't be sad Misty, Ash thinks your clothes are prettyful  
  
Misty: you think so?  
  
SB: YUPP  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Commercial 1  
  
Knives:*sits down in a chair looking at the menu*  
  
SB: *dressed up in pink waitress outfit* May I take your order n.n  
  
Knives: Trigun puffs  
  
SB: Trigun puffs what are troughs?*scratches head*  
  
Knives: I WANT TRIGUN PUFFS!!!!!!!!!!*points gun at Sakura Bunny*  
  
SB: *nervous smile* here..heh.*holds out a bowl of blue puff cereal*  
  
Knives: Finally Wrench!*starts to eat*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Commercial 2  
  
People: What would you do ooo ooo for a Kenshin Bar?  
  
Person: Dark Sakura Bunny would you tell Sakura Bunny you love her?  
  
DSB: NO WAY!!! I HATE SAKURA BUNNY!!! Especially the fact that she's MY INCARNATION!!!  
  
Person: I have a Kenshin bar delicious ice cream dipped in rich chocolate.  
  
DSB: Well. I do love my Sister even though she frilly and pink.  
  
People: What would you do ooo ooo for a Kenshin bar?  
  
*DSB tells SB that she loves her and they hug but DSB has this really disgusted look on her face *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
SB: Welcome back to The Sakura Bunny show!!!  
  
DSB: Our next guest is.  
  
KSB: KENSHIN!!!!!!  
  
SB: ooooookkkkaaaaayyyy  
  
Kenshin: *walks out onto the stage and sits down by SB* hi  
  
DSB: hi  
  
KSB: HHIIIIII!!!!  
  
SB: so Kenshin. why don't you kill Karou?  
  
Kenshin: *blushes* well she's really nice and let me stay in her.uh. thing I forgot what you call it that I did  
  
KSB: how come you that you should or that I know or that I-  
  
DSB: WE GET THE POINT!!!!  
  
Kenshin: dunno  
  
DSB: why are you a red head?  
  
Kenshin: because that's my hair color.  
  
SB: Are your eyes purple or gold?  
  
Kenshin:.  
  
KSB: This is boring! Commercial!!!!(SORRY I REALY DON'T WACTH RUROUNI KENSHIN SO YEAH!!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Commercial 3  
  
Yamato: Try my new Yama pops!*holds up a Sucker that looks like Yamato*  
  
KSB: *eats one* mmmm..Yama pops are the best! I'll take 50!!!  
  
SB: I'LL TAKE 100!  
  
DSB: I'LL TAKE 2,000!!!!!!  
  
*Music comes on*  
  
SB, KSB, &DSB: *singing* Yama pops oh Yama pops they make you taste buds go 'wow'! Yama pops Yama pops They come in pink, green, red, orange, and Blue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Commercial 4  
  
Belldandy: Do YOU want your fortune told? Do you want to see if Your lover is cheating on you? Do you want to now if you little sister is a lesbian? Then phone me! The number is 1-800-259-678-000  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
KSB: WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!!  
  
SB: Baka  
  
DSB: Next Guest is Sakura From Card Captor Sakura!!!!  
  
Sakura: *walks out on stage and sits down by Sakura Bunny*  
  
SB: Hi!  
  
Sakura: hi  
  
SB: SO! Sakura do you really like Syaoran off camera?  
  
Sakura: HECK YEAH!!!! HE'S HOT!!!!  
  
KSB: AND HE'S MINE!!!!  
  
Sakura: excuse me! Your not the one who works with him!  
  
KSB: so I'm way more prettier than you so *sticks tongue out at Sakura*  
  
DSB: SO Sakura do you think Tomoyo's outfits are stupid? Because I DO!!!  
  
Sakura: well she's DID put a lot of effort into them so I HAVE TO LIKE THEM!!!  
  
KSB: THERE BEAUTIFUL OUTFITS!!!!  
  
DSB: ARE NOT!!!  
  
KSB: ARE TO!!!  
  
DSB: ARE NOT!!!  
  
KSB: ARE TO!!!  
  
DSB: ARE NOT!!!  
  
KSB: ARE TO!!!  
  
DSB: ARE NOT!!!  
  
KSB: ARE TO!!!  
  
SB: DAMMARE!!!!(SHUT UP!!!!)  
  
Sakura: Do they always fight like that?  
  
SB: Yes. It's annoying!  
  
Sakura: I hate them there dorks!  
  
DSB: *fire in eyes* I'm NOT A DORK!!!!*Pulls Sakura's hair*  
  
Sakura:*hair falls out and it's a wig*AH!!!!*long blue hair falls out of a bun*  
  
SB: surprising twist!  
  
Sakura: EEK!!!*runs off stage*  
  
SB:well. see you next time on The Sakura Bunny Show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
continue? Delete?  
  
Oh.and next episode our guests are going to be:  
  
Skuld  
  
Izzy  
  
Shesshomaru  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
